


maybe i love u

by chenjis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenjis/pseuds/chenjis
Summary: hyucks had a long day and mark wants to help any way he can





	maybe i love u

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like 3am when i was bored and couldn't sleep,, sorry if it sucks :^//

usually hyuck feels happy or energetic but today was different. he's been having trouble lately trying to find time to sleep between traveling and performing 24/7, and to top it all off he's been having trouble practicing new choreography, which he usually gets after a few tries.

hyuck walks back into the dorm after practicing, and once again failing to do it right. as hyuck walks in mark can tell right away that somethings wrong, as hyuck walks to his room mark follows behind. mark is a little too late though as when he finally catches up to hyuck, he closes the door to his room, leaving mark outside.

"...haechanie..is everything alright? you can talk to me.." mark tries to make his voice low so only donghyuck can hear him. mark hears mumbling but can't exactly make out what he's saying. as mark is trying to decipher whatever was said there the door opens.

mark could quite literally combust from the image in front of him, standing in front of him was hyuck with messy hair, red eyes, and a blanket wrapped around him.

"i told you, you could come in..." hyuck moves to the side slightly to let mark through. mark walks in looking at hyucks _messy_ but cozy bed. hyuck sluggishly follows behind flopping on his stomach as he reached the bed, mark soon following but instead laying on his back.

"so..." mark waits for hyuck to say something but the room is filled with silence. "it's okay, you don't have to say anything." mark says as he rolls onto his side and cuddles into hyuck, hyuck reacts and moves into mark's body liking the warmth.

he buries his face in mark's neck and as he does mark feels something, tears. "it's okay hyuck, i'm here, you can let it out." it seemed like after mark said that it made hyuck cry even more.

as hyuck cried mark carded his fingers through hyucks hair and played with it, trying everything he can do to make him feel better.

after many reassuring words and rubs later he heard quiet snoring next to him. mark moved hyucks head from his neck to his chest, he was so sad to see hyucks swollen eyes but on the other hand he looked so cute with his messy hair and slight drool moving down the corner of his mouth. he's admiring hyuck when he feels motion on top of him.

"mark-hyungie, i love you." hyuck mumbles as he wraps tighter around mark. mark realizes maybe he has a _small_, _tiny_ crush on hyuck but he'll think about that another time, for right now he wants to sleep in the presence of his sunshine, hyuck.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt @netiove,, i don't write often but i'm trying to get better slowly!!


End file.
